Homeward Hound
| nextepisode= }} Homeward Hound is the seventh episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the twenty-first overall. Premise The gang change their typical hot spots of investigation by heading to an annual dog show, where Shaggy runs into an old acquaintance and her dog. However, the gang then has an unpleasant run-in with a cat creature who seems bent on ruining the dog-show and stealing the puppies of former winner dog, Crissie. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mr. B * Crissie * Secret Six ** Bling-Bling ** Maize ** 14-Karat ** Jingle ** Knox ** Flax * Sylvie Villains: * Cat Creature * Meadow * M'Lady Moonbeam * Scar * Skull * Scooby-Doo impostor Other characters: * Miscellaneous dog owners * Miscellaneous dogs ** Pointdexter Tiberius Sparkle * Security guard * Security guard's dog * Crow * Count von Jones * P.A. announcer * Kitten Locations * Mukluk Gardens ** International Dog Show ** Crissie's kennel ** Parking lot * Cemetery * Count von Jones's castle * Coffin factory * Count von Jones's museum * Scar and Skull's hideout * Opi Shi Falls Sawmill and Juice Bar * Shagsmans Fields Objects * Daphne's laptop * Dog biscuit * Cookies * Daily News * Gang's flashlights * Screwdriver * Toy cars * Scooby Snack Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Scar and Skull's car * Train Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * When the gang arrive at Mukluk Gardens, a dog with strong resemblance to Scooby-Dee (i.e. white fur, pink collar, and heart-shaped dogtag), is shown briefly outside of the dog show arena. Scooby-Dee is the cousin of Scooby-Doo, and appeared in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode . * Shaggy has always eaten Scooby Snacks because it seemed that they could be eaten by humans as well, but here, he tries to eat a non-Scooby Snack dog treat. * Nancy Chang (from and ) may have also made a non-speaking cameo reporting on the second attack of the Cat Creature, which led to the Secret Six's capture. But she is not wearing purple like she did in her previous appearance and her the next cameo she has in a later episode. * Shaggy is the second member of the Mystery Inc. to personally know the villain (his friend Meadow), however much to his shock. The first is Velma (her lab partner Gibby Norton). Cultural references * The episode title comes from Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, in which a two dogs and a cat trek across country to get home. Scooby emulates this with his journey with the puppies away from the kidnappers. * A woman dog-napping puppies with the help of two hired thugs also echoes in the film 101 Dalmatians. * Mr. B is physically based on Joseph Barbera, the co-founder of Hanna-Barbera, as well as contributing to the idea for this episode. "Mr. B" is also a nickname for Mr. Barbera. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Daphne puts her laptop down on Shaggy's leg, yet it's pink like Daphne's pantyhose. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * If it really was Scooby-Dee at the dog show then it would seem odd that she wouldn't have been spotted by the gang. * Meadow had no idea that Scooby-Doo would be involved until the last minute. How in the world was she able to improvise a convincing disguise for M'Lady Moonbeam in the short time before the dog show began? (Possibly she realized a big, intimidating dog would be useful in separating the puppies from their mother, and had a generic Great Dane disguise all ready. Then all she would need to do would be to paint on spots to match his markings.) * The Scooby-Doo imposter screamed in pain when Fred stepped on his tail, but this technically shouldn't have happened as it was later revealed to be Meadow's dog M'Lady Moonbeam in disguise whose a small dog on stilts and has a short tail, unless it was part of the act. Its size also makes it impossible to move the head of the disguise. * By the time Scar and Skull leave Mukluk Gardens and get to their hideout (which didn't take very long), the latter is reading a newspaper that already reports on the dognapping. * At the end of the episode, Mr. B announces Scooby's full name and address as Scooby Doobus from Shagsmans Fields (possibly some kind of reference to Shaggy and/or his family, which contradicts what was given in the TV series A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, where he was called Scoobert Doo and was born on Knittingham Puppy Farm. The DTV short film Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie, would contradict this episode, and give his full name as Scoobert von Dooenheimer. Both full names may explain the (hyphenated) nickname of "Scooby-Doo". Announcing him this way be in reference to how certain dogs were referred to (e.g. M'Lady Moonbeam of Monterey), although it's unknown why he couldn't have just said the correct name and place if this is the case. Scooby also didn't recognise his name either, but this was just playing on him not being used to it, just as nobody knew that "Norville" was Shaggy's real name in A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown (not even his friends). * Scooby winning best in show seems to be an honorable one, as the Secret Six join him on stage, as they were presumably the real winners (the competition must've finally got going after the Cat Creature was caught). The fact that they've won is clear, as Mr. B uses the money won from the dog show to buy a farm in Farmed & Dangerous. Them winning, however, contradicts what Mr. B said about them one day becoming grand champions, implying he had no intention of entering them yet, and he's only there to show off last year's winner, Crissie's puppies. Even though it's said Crissie is the defending champion, it's implied that having puppies has put her in retirement. * Part of what tips Shaggy off to M'Lady not being the real Scooby is her barking at a cat. But Scooby has been shown to dislike cats in the DTV film . In other languages Home media * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 4 - Merry Scary Holiday VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 5, 2004. * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 4 - Merry Scary Holiday DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 5, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Safari Creatures DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 6, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes